Cullen Car Guidelines
by oneiros lykos
Summary: Edward tries to help Bella find a new car, but will they be successful? *Updated* Bella is learning to drive her new car when Emmett's greatest fear is discovered.
1. Cullen Cars

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to these characters or cars. They are all creations of far more brilliant people than I.

A/N: I am not against American cars at all, it was just something I noticed that all the Cullen cars were German (with the exception of Edward's Volvo and Aston Martin which are Swedish/English respectively) and the whole family cares a great deal over luxury/speed in their vehicles. I myself have an old Honda Civic and my dad's car is a Jeep Cherokee. Obviously, we are not as rich as the Cullens, haha.

I wanted to have links to pictures, but I can't seem to figure out how to without them getting massacred somewhere between my writing them, pushing save, and the story reappearing. I also seem to have that problem when trying to use dollar signs._ sigh _If anyone knows how to fix it, let me know in a review!_  
_

Now, onto the story!

* * *

"Isabella, you told me you would not be difficult."

"That was back when you said you would let me pick out the car and agreed that we wouldn't get anything ridiculous."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Please tell me why this car is 'ridiculous.'"

"For starters, it's 50,000…"

" 46,775."

"…it's a stick shift…"

"I can teach you easily enough."

"…I don't need a car that is that fast…"

"You will love it once you try it."

"…only two people can fit in it…"

"We'll get you a van as well."

Bella glared at him, trying to think of something else. "…and it's blue!"

"I thought you liked blue."

"But not that shade of blue!"

Edward couldn't help but start laughing. "Silly, Bella. We would get the color customized anyway."

Bella didn't let up on her glare. "I still don't see why you wouldn't agree to the car we saw when we first got here."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, something Bella had noticed he did when he was getting frustrated. "We've been through this. That car was a 2004 Chevrolet Cavalier. This is a 2008 Audi TT. The safety features are far superior on this vehicle, it can actually keep up with the flow of traffic and it is not used."

"The Cavalier is far more practical seeing as it can fit more than two people, it can get around just fine and there is nothing wrong with being used! It is far more economically reasonable. No one needs a 46,000 something car!"

"Bella, it's a Chevrolet. It's American made."

It was Bella's turn to role her eyes. "I didn't realize you were anti-American."

"Only when it comes to cars. The only decent cars are European made."

"Your Volvo is American made!"

"Originally it was Swedish and my car was imported from Sweden. If you will not go for an Audi, why not a Mercedes or BMW?"

Bella didn't bother with a reply before she turned on her heel and started walking away. Edward sighed and followed behind her, shaking his head. She must have changed her mind since Alice told him earlier that they would be leaving with a new car. Lost in thought, he didn't notice that Bella had stopped, lightly colliding into her. He looked down at her confused and then followed her line of sight to a blue Volkswagen GLI sedan. She started walking around the car, opening the car doors to inspect inside before sitting down and touching the steering wheel. He cautiously followed her.

"You like the car?" Bella only nodded. Then she got out, jumped and hugged him, letting him swing her around. He was ecstatic that they finally found a car to replace her old truck with. Setting her down, he grabbed the spec sheet off the car and jogged (at human speed) into the dealership to fill out the paperwork before she could change her mind. Bella chose to stay outside and admire her new car. Soon enough, Edward came out with the keys.

"Isabella Cullen, you are now the proud owner of a 2008 Volkswagen GLI." She grabbed the keys and started the engine, only to find that it wasn't starting. Frustrated she looked up at him and he grinned.

"Push in the clutch while you turn the key, but once the car is on shift the stick into the middle which is neutral." She followed his instructions only to end with the car bucking and turning off.

"Maybe I should drive us home." Bella relented wordlessly, letting him open the passenger door before he slid into the driver's seat. The drive was relatively quiet, but upon reaching a safe distance from the dealership, he could not help but tease her.

"You obviously have realized the car is a stick shift."

Bella smiled at him. "You'll teach me."

"It can actually break 100mph."

"I'll learn to love it."

"It is also a German car and is brand new."

She shrugged. "It also fits more than two people and was under 50,000. Edward raised an eyebrow at her that elicited a sigh from her. "I caught the price before you took the sticker off. And will you please keep your eyes on the road? If you crash my new car before I get a chance to drive it, there will be hell to pay."

"It's blue."

"I like blue."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle, remembering never to bet against Alice again.


	2. Bella, the Car, Emmett, & the Goose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights whatsoever to these characters, they are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Well, I will claim the geese.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter, I decided to add another one! I hope you find it as enjoyable – I'm not sure how I feel about it, but I've gone through a few drafts of this, mostly during Ethics class as the Prof is dead boring. As always, let me know what you think and what can be done to make it better. Thanks!

* * *

"What are they doing here?" Bella asked pointing across the large parking lot to three figures.

Edward frowned. "They seem to be here to help."

Before Edward had even fully parked, Bella jumped out of her car and repeated her previous question to the group. Emmett simply laughed.

"Well, Carlisle is here for when you bang yourself up. Alice thought it would be beneficial if Jasper came along to keep you calm. And I'm here - "

"Emmett!" Edward growled, but Emmett only smiled.

"I was just going to say that I am here for moral support!"

Considering Edward didn't let up his glare, Bella figured that Emmett must have been thinking something else entirely. Then she saw Edward's face go into shock.

"They are only geese!"

"They're evil! They deserve what's coming," Emmett said, crossing his arms like a petulant child and looking away. Bella followed his gaze and noticed a lower parking lot surrounded by green space that was littered with Canadian geese. They didn't look perturbed in the least which Bella found interesting considering vampires were close by. Maybe they don't have any sense of self preservation either. She was startled from her musings when Edward started to laugh. Everyone but Emmett seemed curious over the change in attitude.

"Can we please get to my driving lesson? At this rate, I will never learn to drive my own car."

Edward simply smiled and went over to open the driver's side door. When Bella reached him, he handed her the keys and was situated in the passenger seat before she had her seatbelt buckled.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, starting the car. Edward had already walked her through everything on the way to the lot, now she just had to actually do it.

"It seems Emmett has a human memory that has not faded. Apparently getting attacked by a goose was the worst experience he has ever had," Edward smirked at the thought before turning serious again. "You remember what I explained on our way here, right? Press the clutch down, shift into first, then gently let up on the clutch while pressing down the accelerator."

Bella nodded and did as told. Concentrating on being slow, the car started to rev.

"OK, when you hear the revs you can let the clutch go slowly, but don't press the accelerator any farther."

As Bella's foot came off the clutch, the car screeched before popping forward. Startling her, her other foot slipped off the accelerator. The car suddenly bucked back before stopping and turning off. It took Bella a minute to collect herself before she asked Edward what had happened.

"You let the clutch go too fast and then took your foot off the accelerator. Try again and keep things slow, okay?"

So Bella tried again. And again. The car jumped forward, bucked back, burned rubber, and screeched but after a half hour the car had only made it a few feet from its starting point. With every try, Bella saw Emmett in the distance laugh even harder. Even Edward was trying to keep from smiling and laughing at points. If Jasper wasn't there to keep her calm, she was sure she would have jumped out of the car and at least kicked it, or better yet, get a hammer and beat it to death. She was positive the car had its own agenda and she missed her old truck more than ever.

"Edward, I really don't think I'm going to get the hang of this," she said with a sigh.

"You'll get it, love. It's just a bit tricky at the beginning but once you can get the car into first gear, the rest is easy, I promise.

Bella took a few calming breaths before preparing herself and trying again. She didn't expect the car to actually go forward this time. A grin broke across her face as she looked at Edward. "I did it!"

Edward joined in her excitement, laughing slightly. "See the tachometer and how you're nearing 3? Shift into second – same as before, push the clutch in, shift, and lightly let go while pressing the accelerator down." A slight shudder ran through the car as Bella shifted to second. "It's okay, you just shifted a little late and let the clutch go too fast. You're fine, keep going."

The break through seemed to be just what Bella needed. She started catching on quickly after that. They made it there way to the lower parking lot. When she seemed to be confident in her abilities to get into first, Edward suggested they try starting from a hill.

"It's the same as what you have been doing, it will just be startling when you roll backward. Just concentrate on getting into first and don't worry about the rolling."

Once on the hill, Bella felt a wave of calm wash over her and was grateful that Jasper had tagged along. Despite being warned, Bella was a bit startled to start rolling back. After not getting into first immediately, she slammed onto the brakes.

"It's okay, try again," Edward assured. On her next try though, Jasper's thoughts broke into Edward's head.

Watch for the goose!

"Bella, stop!" Edward looked behind to see a Canadian goose a bit too close. A thud was heard as Bella stopped. She stared wide eyed at him.

"I didn't just -"

"I think so," Edward said grimly.

Bella gulped. Having rolled down the hill, she was able to move the car forward before getting out and surveying the damage. By then, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper had joined them.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention and when I looked up I saw the goose," Jasper apologized to Edward and Bella.

"Is it dead?" Bella asked. She had never hit anything before. Edward placed a comforting arm around her.

"Well, I'm not a veterinarian, but I think he's okay, just stunned," Carlisle explained to Bella. Next to her, she felt Edward stiffen.

"Emmett, don't poke the goose with a stick!"

Everyone turned back to Emmett and the goose, but it was too late. The goose started to stir before suddenly jumping up. Emmett froze as the goose turned to him. Honking indigently, the goose began flapping its wings and lunged toward Emmett. A shriek emitted before he dropped the stick and ran. Despite the powers of vampire speed, the goose went off into the direction Bella assumed Emmett went, honking all the way. Another goose joined and followed.

"I don't think he's going to be back anytime soon," Edward informed the group.

"I wouldn't imagine so. He managed to upset not only that goose, but its mate as well. They won't let up on the chase anytime soon, especially since it is nesting season and they have perceived him as a threat," Carlisle mused.

Bella looked a little uncomfortable before turning to Edward. "Um...why doesn't he just, you know, attack the goose?" She was surprised when Edward laughed considering he normally didn't like Bella asking such questions.

"There are some creatures not even we will go after. Geese are more trouble than they are worth," Jasper explained, chuckling.

"I think it's time we head home," Edward said, giving Bella's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Can I drive home?" Bella asked excitedly. She felt like a new driver who had just passed their driving test.

"I think you can manage, it's mostly flat."

"OK, let's go! I don't want to be here when the geese returned," Jasper added. A collective shudder went through the group before they turned to go their separate ways.


End file.
